


Yarn Over

by jamie55



Series: I knit you [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Claire Novak, Castiel Knits, Coffee Shops, Knitting, M/M, dean the accidental thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie55/pseuds/jamie55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returns to the scene of the crime for absolutely no reason.  Nope.  Nothing to see here. He's certainly not looking for anyone.  Nooooope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn Over

**Author's Note:**

> I should work on making these longer.. I recommend reading the other parts for this to make more sense.

“Where the hell’d you come from?” Dean said. This was not the thing he should have said. He knew that as soon as Castiel’s small smile simmered out and a frown crept up on his features. “No, not like - I - You didn’t use the door”, Dean pointed to the door with his knitting needle. His pointing instrument did little to manage his blushing. Castiel followed his directions before looking back at Dean, directly into his eyes. 

It was curious, to have someone watch you so intensely. There was no no harshness in it. The kind you might see in others who stared, who looked for weakness for frailties. For something to expose and mock and demonstrate their own superiority against. There was nothing in those in his eyes that could indicate a desire for subjugation. It was open, friendly, ready to aid and accept and… It just felt safe.

“I’ve been here for several hours.”

“Where,” Dean demanded, frowning. 

“The backroom. Gabriel lets me use it when the front gets too crowded or noisy.”

Dean continued frowning. “Who?”

Cas pointed to the man behind the counter sucking a lollipop. “Gabriel. He owns the establishment.”

Dean turned to stare at the man who was leaning, heavily, his head resting in his hand, one elbow planted securely on the counter and butt sticking out behind him. He waved, jiggling each of his fingers, with his free hand and winked at the pair and wiggled his eyebrows. Dean turned back to Castiel, “Oookayy..”

Castiel shifted in place.

Dean licked his lips, “Wanna sit down?” He said looking away. Totally nonchalant.

“Yes,” Castiel said, more confidently, lifting his head, “Thank you.” He sat across from Dean. He gaze dropped down to the knitting.

“Uh,” Dean said, clearing his throat, “yeah, this is uh-” He lifted the needles.

“You’ve been working on it,” Cas said, examining the piece, “May I?” He reached out and Dean did the same, holding his needles out. Cas held the work out, squinting at the inch Dean had added to it.

“I probably messed it up,” he said, trying for a smirk and gulping back his nerves, “but you could just like, fix it -” Cas looked up and Dean shrugged, helplessly, and chuckled, “-probably.”

“No.”

“No?” Fuck. “Fuck, Cas, I’m sorry I broke it. I didn’t - I shouldn’t have - I just grabbed everything and left and I-”

“Dean.” He put down the fabric to focus on him. “It’s not broken,” Cas said. “You did very well.”

“Oh, thanks,” Dean said unconvincingly. Cas turned back to look over the fabric. And it was good, it was nice to know he hadn’t screwed up. It was great in fact. And Cas didn’t seem upset at his sudden appearance. Or that he had stolen his stuff. Which was good. And which didn’t explain the wretched discomfort Dean felt. Like he had committed a crime. Which he technically had. Maybe that was it.

“I stole you’re stuff,” Dean said. Cas frowned at him so he pointed to the yarn and needles. 

“Oh.”

“It was an accident,” he grimaced.

“Yes, I assumed as much…” Cas said, eyes dancing away, as his mouth hung open, hesitating. “I uh, I am glad you came back.”

“Yeah, I mean, I- I didn’t mean to steal your stuff. Sorry.”

“That’s not what I mean.” He took a breath and looked back down, “I’m glad to see you again.”

“Oh.” Dean blinked, “you are?”

“Yes.” His eyes darted up to Dean’s, head bent down. It was adorably timid and Dean’s heart sped up. “Are you?”

“Yes,” he said instantly, “I mean, yeah. Sure.” Cas smirked at him - going from adorable to fuckable in 2 seconds flat - before looking back down to the knitted fabric. Dean swallowed and licked his lips. “So uh, what is it anyway?”

Cas grinned and held the piece of fabric out, “Well you can’t tell yet but it’s going to be a sweater.”

Dean frowned. “Isn’t it sorta… small?”

“It’s the left sleeve.”

“Oookay.”

“I have the rest at home. It’s actually uh,” he glanced over Dean’s shoulder and leaned forward. Dean followed his example, seeing nobody behind him but happy to get closer. “It’s a birthday present to go with the scarf.”

“Oh,” Dean said. The scarf. The ridiculous bright yellow yarn..ed scarf. Cas’ lips looked like they needed some refreshing. “That’s nice.” Dean licked his lips. “I’m sure-” The bright yellow scarf Cas was making for his girlfriend. Dean straightened back into his seat. 

“Dean?”

“I’m sure you’re girlfriend’ll love it.”

“My what?” Cas’s frown intensified. His whole face seemed to sink into ripples of confusion.

Dean frowned back, “Claire?”

Cas stared at him a moment, with the same befuddled expression, then his eyes widened and it cleared. “You thought Claire was my girlfriend.”

Dean felt his insides squeeze together, as if every cell was either holding it’s breath or lay in crippled terror, awaiting final judgment. “Maybe.”

Cas leaned in, “Claire is my niece. She’s 14.”

Dean blinked, releasing and sucking in a grateful breath. “Oh.” Cas smiled at him and Dean felt his face burn up as he ducked his head and tried not to grin like an idiot.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to suggestions for more knitting-pun titles. I fear I may run out. I mean not yet. But you know. Later. 
> 
> MORE TO COME THANKS FOR READING :D


End file.
